The Curse of the Fabled Swords
by Thought Thinker
Summary: Sequel to The Enchantment of the Mermaid Whisperers. Hermia is dead & cold so Fablehaven & it's inhabitants are supposed to be safe right?Nope! Hermia's brother,Kaydence,has a whole new adventure for everyone. Seth must reach the Singing Sisters,Bracken fights a masked evil,Gavin's a conflicted dragon heir & Kendra won't give up on either boys as they loose their grasp on humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Fablehven: The Curse of the Fabled Swords

By: Thought Thinker (Linsey)

Disclaimer: Fablehaven and any of its' original characters are the pure genius of Brandon Mull, only new characters that are laced into the story are my creations.

P.S. READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES, THEY'RE IMPORTANT!

Chapter 1

Skin melted away to reveal a scaly black surface, his hands forming into claws as dark as the ocean's depths. Another roar leaked through his teeth as his whole body burst into that of a menacing, winged creature. As he prepared to take flight, a sharp sting in his skull sent his body crashing to the bitter ground. From the floor, the field looked incredibly smaller, but at the same time sharper. Emotions flashed through his mind before he could even know what he was feeling; anger, fright, strength, confusion, helplessness. It was always a constant string of negativity.

Meanwhile, toward the center of the field, a small flurry of ice and dirt ran circles through the air. Almost immediately the flurry became a full blown storm, surrounding the entire field and blocking out any inkling of sunlight. His skin detected the abrupt change in weather and he dared to squint his large eyes. In the heart of the storm lied a mush of snowflakes that appeared to be shaped as a jagged person.

"Come," a familiar voice drifted through his mind. Once again the unseen force desperately dragged his great body to the misshapen ice figure. His black eyes stared, fixated on the known person. She reached a frosty hand out to him.

"_Biretra." _He whispered, his voice coming out in the language of dragons.

Biretra nodded her head and smiled with what little she had of lips, "_Ah Gavin, it's lovely to see you. Still as charming as the last I saw you_."

A cold, numbing sensation enshrouded Gavin's monstrous new form and he lay silent, awaiting an explanation. With astounding grace, the snowy figure glided across the decaying grass. Gingerly, she bent down and placed an artic touch on Gavin's nose, "_Are you well?"_

All that Gavin could muster was a meek nod. His mentality was dark, nothing but sinister shadow snaking through his conscious. He felt an internal brawl between his heroic moral and a new-found corruption. He conveyed to Biretra a painful expression.

A sympathetic look crept onto her hard frozen face, "_I am so very sorry, this was not supposed to happen so early. You should have had one more year at the very least…but Celebrant mysteriously fell ill and passed. He is with me, here in the Next World. You see, dragons do not die, they simply move on to another world. Any who, now that Celebrant is gone the dragons need another ruler! Gavin, they need you. This should explain why you've prematurely morphed into a dragon…but this isn't right. I do not sense a true dragon in you, I sense pure darkness…"_

She paused for a moment, pondering. Then, it hit her, "_Oh no…Gavin, darling please, please tell me that you have an essence!_"

Her eyes went wide, but the rest of her remained in control, "_Gavin I need you to come with me._" Biretra demanded in an extremely frightened tone. Gavin, still on the ground, broke eye contact with Biretra and pondered. He needed to stay; he couldn't just leave everyone and everything behind. Shaking his head no, Gavin felt the icy numb subside and he rose onto all fours.

"_My, Gavin you are a fine, fine dragon…scales so black they appear blue and those eyes, bottomless._" Biretra muttered to herself, "_You are not speaking as much as you usually do…are you sure you're alright?"_

Gavin was completely well, in fact his physical body felt stellar. In all truthfulness, he simply didn't want to speak. The voice that erupted from him was not his own, this was not who he was. The shadows within him fed profusely off Gavin's negativity, he could feel it swirl and multiply within him. The darkness brought with it vast discomfort and the same dull aching as it continued to grow. Whilst abruptly rearing up, an ear shattering roar sent Biretra retreating backwards.

She was first stunned, then angry, "_Gavin! Stop this, I am quite aware of the awful side-effects, but you need to settle and listen to me_!"

Grunting in irritation, he used what will he had and momentarily pushed everything to the back of his mind, focusing solely on Biretra.

"_Thank you_," she huffed, "_Now in order to transition into a human once again you must do as I say_."

She scrutinized Gavin, and it appeared he was concentrating, "_I need you to close your eyes and picture your human form. Once you do that, continue to imagine yourself human, but imagine yourself moving. It could be something simple, just move."_

He pictured his tanned skin, tall frame, wildly black hair and dull sandy eyes. Then he depicted himself in the yard playing football with Seth and Kendra laughing at them from the porch as he threw a perfect spiral into Seth's chest. Hastily, a bizarre swirling engulfed his entire body. Though Gavin could clearly feel the wind, every part of Biretra was motionless. Her hair, her arctic dress, everything was at rest. A momentary sensation of being inside out troubled him, but the next thing he knew he was standing as a human once again; his form being flesh and blood. Realizing his freedom, Gavin prepared himself to make a break for it, but Biretra fiercely placed a wintry death grip on either side of his face. Her frozen eyes penetrated his as she requested, "Come back in one week and inform me of your overall being. Until then live normally as if nothing has happened and under no circumstances become angry, especially when in close proximity to others. Understand?"

Her tone was frightful and as chilled as her physical state.

"Yes," his first word in the human language. With that word came a sweep of relief and also Biretra falling to the dead earth as a slushy heap. Sunlight began to seep into the yellow field once again and Gavin knew she was gone. A second wave of comfort washed over him as he turned back in the direction of the house.

The moment his feet were two steps into the yard he was attacked by none other than Kendra, but of course he enjoyed every second.

"Oh my goodness! Gavin, where have you been? It's been hours since anyone has seen you and there was this horrible sound in the forest and it was like something was dying and, and, and…" Kendra trailed, out of breath. Kendra was in a slight panic/ happiness mode, he had seen it from her more than once. She was panicked because she was worried about him and something could have happened to him, she still didn't know. She was happy to see him and know that he was alive and not being mauled in some gruesome creatures lair. Gavin knew that knew Kendra far better than anyone else. He knew her ticks, he knew her habits, he read her body language like a book, he knew when she was lying and vice versa, when she was telling the truth. In fact he knew her better than Bracken ever could.

Her hands were on his shoulders and he held her forearm, attempting to keep her from combusting. She looked like a frantic, breathtaking mess in her jacket and deep blue jeans, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. The cold made her pale cheeks flush bright with color; her lips turn a pale shade of pink and her eyes swell uniquely blue.

He smiled and comforted, "Don't worry, calm down, I was just…" he tried to quickly come up with a lame but believable excuse, "oh, I was taking a walk and I got lost. Yeah, horribly lost! I was afraid I wouldn't make it back! I'm here though and everything is fine. I'm fine, in fact, I'm great." He knew Kendra didn't buy what he was saying for two reasons; the first reason was the disbelieving look on her beautiful face, the second was because he didn't even believe himself.

It surprised him when she muttered, "Alright I guess, why don't you come inside. You look like you've been in the cold for way too long, you've got frostbite all over your cheeks."

**Oh my, I am so excited to be starting the sequel to EOTMW! You all have been so lovely with your feedback; I can't believe I have such incredible fans. Thank you all, you inspired this story and, if they become concrete, many more stories to come. Tell anyone you know that liked EOTMW that the sequel is up and let's get the ball rolling! Remember to tell me what you think by reviewing (preferred) or shooting me an IM! Oh and if you go to my profile I will have updates such as pictures, the cover, story updates, some of my other work, any suggestions you guys could ponder about the story, etc. Oh and if you find yourself bored and...oh I dunno make a banner for this story...I would love to see it and would happily post it on my profile! Haha anyway, thanks again!**

**Love, Peace and Bobby Sherman,**

**Linsey**


	2. Chapter 2

Fablehven: The Curse of the Fabled Swords

Disclaimer: Fablehaven and any of its' original characters are the pure genius of Brandon Mull, only new characters that are laced into the story are my creations.

Chapter 2

The creaky, timely door inched open. The hinges yelped a scratchy song in protest, but the door continued on it's path. The attic was covered in a fine layer of dust, almost like a neglected snowfall, and as Seth's feet stepped across the floor boards, dust met his face and intruded his nose. A violent sneeze errupted from his body, followed by a small sniffle. Seth began to wonder why his grandparents had allowed such neglect to the weapons room. Giving the space a cursory glance, he was able to determine that it had been two years since he had been up in the attic...but someone else had been in there not long ago. Seth followed the aged, petite footsteps toward the vast bookshelf enveloping the far wall, but mde a detour toward the window.

Bright, warm sunlight melted against Seth's face and ignited his honey golden hair. His curious blue eyes searched, through the grimy window, the vibrant green grass below. At the edge of the yard he spotted Gavin and Kendra, her arms thrown around him in relief. His cole black hair and tanned skin contrasted his sister's ivory complexion and fine, blonde locks. Placing his hands on the window sill, Seth leaned in closer; so close his nose tapped the glass. He couldn't believe his eyes, it seemed as though ribbons of dark smoke swam around Gavin's tall figure, slicing the air and breaking against his skin.

Seth's eyebrows gradually came together in thought and confussion as the ribbons dipped and glided. Oddly enough, they never approached Kendra, in fact, they cringed away from the light emitting from her. Almost as if they were alive, Seth felt the eyes of one of the smoke curls boring into him. Within seconds of the hard stare, the curls were shoving their way into Gavin's pores; they had discovered Seth as an audience. All while Seth scrutinized Gavin intensely, he continued to babble on with Kendra about who knows what...probably where he ventured off to or how much he loves her...Seth shivered in disgust and tore his eyes from the scene outside.

The hardwood floor was streaked with light as Seth made his way to the bookshelf. Disturbing the dust from it's prolonged slumber, he ran his finger down the line of spines. Titles were crushed for mere moments, but none were what he was attempting to find. Over and over again Seth searched the contents of the bookshelf and continually drawing a blank.

A spark of unanticipated irritation surged through Seth, his features contorting in frustration. With a menacing growl and a swift kick, the entire shelf shuddered and creaked. Metal sliding along wood filled the air and panic replaced the anger inside Seth.

"No, no, no, no," he muttered through grit teeth, his hands outstretched in an attempt to catch the shelf. Instead, an object toppled from it's hiding place behind the massive unit, startling Seth.

His eyes became curious, beginning to wander closer to the mysterious finding. It was a long object, almost rectangular in shape, concealed by layers of cloth. Reaching down, without fear, he gently lifted the cloth and began to unravel the cloak. Beneath the fabric, Seth was met with a blade of gleaming silver and a hilt he would recognize anywhere.

_The Vasilis._

_What's it doing hidden up here?_

Seth wasn't sure why it was, but he found himself reaching for the powerful sword, craving the feel of a blade in his hand. In the very moment that flesh met metal a rush of cold fled through his nerves, raising bumps on his skin like dead rising from the hollow ground. Seth inhaled in surprise and cringed away from the weapon. A moment of shock hit Seth hard and fast, his breath becoming labored. The room began to appear darker, and suddenly he was on his feet, stumbling down the staircase. Did it always spin so much?

~COTFS~

The globe had been dormant for what seemed like years, that is until the young Shadow Charmer awakened the cryx. Now the orb glistens and lurks with the abilities he filled it with in the very beginning. The time to take action presented itself to Kaydence as the Vasilis sent out a signal and as the new heir to the dragon throne made his first gruesome transformation. A grim smile passed over his reptilian teeth.

I am terribly sorry about the delay and the length of this chapter, writing has become difficult for me lately and I'm doing my very best!:)

Love, peace and Bobby Sherman,

Linsey


	3. Chapter 3

Fablehaven: The Curse of the Fabled Swords

Disclaimer: Fablehaven and any of its' original characters are the pure genius of Brandon Mull, only new characters that are laced into the story are my creations.

Chapter 3

The hall tilted viciously left and right as Seth stumbled his way through the house.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" he paused as no one answered, "Kendra?" He called meekly. His hands gripped anything for support, for his legs were failing him. He slammed into the dining room table, disturbing candles and china. A black haze claimed the outskirts of his vision and with a hard thud, Seth collapsed to the ground. Afternoon light streamed through the window near the front door warm and nauseating.

He made one last attempt, his nose and lips stemming crimson, "Gavin?!" His voice was strained and soft. The last thing Seth saw was a small chip in the leg of his chair at the table.

*COTFS*

Moonlight spilled through the crisp, polished window in the dining room. The atmosphere was poorly lit and startlingly chilly. A lone candle flickered on the table, casting shadows about the room. Seth's mind was foggy as he pushed himself off the floor and attempted to piece together what was happening. Shaking his head, he began to taste the copper of blood on his tongue and smell the blood on his face. Turning about, he caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection of a silver pot.

Everything seemed in order, blonde hair, tanned skin, glowing eyes...glowing eyes?! Seth's fingers raked his cheeks and he hovered over the surface of the pot, the image fish eyed. A film covered the deep blue iris', illuminating every speck.

"What...?" He mumbled, furrowing his brow.

A tight gasp came from the living room, followed by a light voice, "Who's there?"

The voice was distinguishable in seconds, "Snow?" He inquired.

Snow stood off the couch, her figure petite and pale in the moon light. He stepped closer to her, his hand outstretched to meet her halfway but she didn't move. In fact she simply continued to search the room for the origin of the voice.

He said her name again, earning a brief scanning of his vicinity from her. What was going on, why couldn't she see him? Seth became desperate for her attention as he briskly strided across the room to her, standing inches from her.

Just as she was about to sit down Seth yelled, "I'm here!"

"Ahhhh!" Snow shrieked, falling back onto the large sofa. Her eyes filled with fright as her bottom lip quivered and she whipped her head in all directions.

"Don't be afraid!" Seth begged, tears welling in his eyes.

But of course, she did not heed his plea. Bolting off the couch, she made a break for the stairs, screaming, "Mr. Sorenson, Mrs. Sorenson! Seth, Gavin!"

Her foot falls grew faint until they faded entirely, commotion stirring upstairs.

Snow's frightened words traveled down the stairs, "Th-there's s-something down there! I-It has blue eyes, but that's all I can see..." A moment of pause as she was being comforted. Snow sniffled, "Where's Seth?"

*COTFS*

Since his transformation, Gavin hadn't stuttered one little bit. It was odd and his own voice sounded strange, unlike him. Unbelievably, Kendra hadn't noticed yet, which for some reason miffed Gavin. He had no idea where the offense came from, maybe it was because he knew when she was wearing her bangs differently or wore mismatched socks...oh dear...what had he become?

It hadn't been that bad up until the turning, then everything was amplified. Gavin knew he wasn't being himself but he couldn't help it! He felt uncomfortable in his own skin and wanted nothing more to find things to get angry about so he could transform. Being human made him uncomfortable...suddenly the kitchen became startlingly small and cramped. The struggle for air became more strenuous each second until he found himself in the grass. Back to the ground he closed his eyes tight and mangled the blades In his fists.

The yard was peaceful, chilly and slightly damp. The October air evaded his lungs and the grass wet his jacket. _Just breathe..._he thought as perspiration slipped off his forehead. A moment later, he realized the deep breathing wasn't working. He could feel the claws emerging from his fingers, the black scales overtaking his skin. _Think, breathe, focus, breathe, don't do this..._

"Stop!" half human, half beast, his voice traveled through the entire yard, to every edge of the preserve. The flurry inside of him quieted down, though, and after a moment, he was able to sit up.

These outbursts had been occurring regularly and Gavin found that the only way to push through it was to concentrate and breathe. When he went back to Biretra, she said that he mustn't turn unless the situation was dire. So that's what he prevented, with all his might. At times he thought he might slip, but he never did.

Collecting himself, Gavin stood up out of the grass and forced himself to walk inside.

Love, peace and Bobby Sherman,

Linsey


	4. Chapter 4

**Fablehaven: The Curse of the Fabled Swords**

**Disclaimer: Fablehaven and any of its' original characters are the pure genius of Brandon Mull, only new characters that are laced into the story are my creations.**

**Chapter 4**

Kendra sat her mug of cider on the counter a little bit more forcefully than called for. The matter of the fact was, she was frustrated. Frustrated at the world, or at least that's how it seemed. Everything was going wrong; Seth disappearing, Gavin acting strange and now the fairies were spooked to come into the yard. Abcd said it was because of Gavin...but of course Kendra didn't believe her one bit.

The kitchen was rather sunny as the afternoon light made squares on the cabinets. It really was a beautiful day, and Bracken was supposed to be...

"Boo!"

Kendra cried out in fright, whipping about to find the source of the 'boo'. Bracken's laugh filled the small kitchen and Kendra began to burn bright with embarrassment.

"Bracken that was so mean! Why everyone thinks it's okay to scare me is beyond my knowledge!" Kendra fumed.

He winced, his hands covering his eyes, "Kendra, dear, you're blinding me."

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up and stormed into the living room. Kendra wasn't quite sure why she was blowing this out of proportion, maybe because of her pre-existing irritation? There was too much going on to even fathom controlling her temper.

Bracken looked after her as she made her way up the stairs. What he did wrong...well he wasn't certain...but all he knew was that it was his fault. He followed Kendra up the stairs, throwing together a consolation plan.

"Wait!" Bracken called, "Kendra I'm sorry for...whatever I did!" He realized his plan wasn't going very smoothly as he reached her door and was met with a violent slam. Bracken rubbed his freshly sore nose, stunned. Of course his face didn't hurt for long...but Kendra's outburst hurt more than his physical body. Shoulders slumping, he made his way back down the staircase.

The couch in the living room seemed slightly inviting, so Bracken sat glumly, sulking. Just as he could start to feel the sunlight from the windows, Bracken heard a small voice...no not a voice...a cry? Yes a cry! Lifting his head from his hands, he searched the room for the origin of the cry. All he found was the furniture and dust particles...otherwise he was alone.

But there it was again!

Bracken sat up a little straighter and frowned, "Hello?"

"Bracken?!" a teary voice questioned from the armchair.

Instinctively, Bracken's hand went to his coat pocket where a small blade resided and stood, "Who's there?" his voice was cautious and guarded.

"Oh Bracken you can hear me! I thought I was gonna be lost forever!" the voice cried out. Invisible arms wrapped themselves around Bracken, sending him into a panic.

"Get off of me I..." Suddenly the voice sounded familiar to Bracken's ears, "Seth?"

"Yes, yes it's me!" Seth exclaimed.

Bracken was astonished. What had happened? "Seth, I need you to tell me exactly what happened to you." Bracken took on a business like stature as Seth relayed his story of seeing Gavin all darkly then finding the Vasilis and turning invisible. By the end of Seth's oration, Bracken knew just what was going...exactly.

Struggling to conceal his rage, Bracken explained, "You've awakened a cryx, Seth. Right now you're holding dark magic that was cast upon an item. You see, this is tricky to explain..." his hands rubbed his face in strained thought.

Bracken began again, "Someone put a dark hold on the Vasilis to track it. A cryx is a tracking spell and whoever awakens it is filled with the darkness...it appears it has conjoined with your shadow walking and made you entirely invisible but in the opposite way...in the light instead of dark! Does this make any sense?"

"Yeah...I think so..." Seth paused, "but who put the cryx on the Vasilis?"

Bracken's anger flared again, "I think I know who."

Without considering anything, Bracken stomped up the stairs and straight to Gavin's room. Disregarding all courtesy, he yanked open the door.

"What have you done to the..." he began. The fuel to his fire quickly died away as he saw that the room was entirely empty. As in, Gavin wasn't there. Sighing, Bracken made his way back down the stairs.

Feeling defeated, he called for Seth, "Hey Seth, where's Gavin?"

Seth pondered for a moment, trying to recall when he last saw Gavin, "Oh! I saw him run through here about an hour ago...he looked like he was in pain..."

Bracken nodded and headed toward Mr. Sorenson's office. Seth noticed his departure and panicked, "Wait, Bracken! How am I supposed to fix this? I mean, how am I supposed to become visible again?" A sharp pain stung his chest and his voice became weak, "I miss Snow...is she okay?"

Bracken's heart filled with sympathy and an apologetic look found it's way to his features. He knew what it felt like to be separated from a girl he loved, "She's fine, buddy. She just misses you. She's been spending her time at the naiad pond. And I don't know how to fix it...I've only ever seen it happen. I'm going to talk with your grandparents about what to do. Come in with me just in case they can hear you."

He wasn't truly reassured, but Seth followed Bracken to his grandpa's study. Knocking lightly, the two entered the cluttered room.

"Mr. Sorenson? It's Bracken, might I have a word with you?"

Mr. Sorenson smiled at the sight of Bracken, "Ah, Bracken! It's a pleasure to see you. Of course, I could spare a moment or two. If you don't mind though, could you make it quick? You see I've been busy with implementing a new species into Fablehaven."

"Absolutely," Bracken agreed as he sat in one of the large chairs across from Mr. Sorenson.

Believing for just a mere moment that he might hear, Seth inquired, "Grandpa?"

Hope stirred within Seth as his grandpa looked up from his papers and directly at him. It died just as quickly when Mr. Sorenson said, "Now Bracken, what is it that you would like to talk about?"

Boldly, Bracken began, "Well you see, sir, I have some concerns about a certain sword in the weapon's room."

He paused to allow Mr. Sorenson to really hear his words. Mr. Sorenson nodded, signaling for Bracken to continue.

He decided to just come right out and say it, "The Vasilis, it's been enchanted, but not in the good way. A cryx has been placed upon it."

That really got Mr. Sorenson's attention, "A cryx? A cryx..." he muttered gravely, "And Seth...my goodness Seth! That's what's happened to him! It must be."

"It has," Bracken stated unfortunately, "In fact I know for certain that's what's happened. You see I spoke with Seth..."

He launched into the extensive story and by the end, hinted at his idea of the culprit.

"You think Gavin did it?" Mr. Sorenson asked, clearly surprised. "Now, Bracken that's a bold accusation. I know you don't care for the boy but-"

Once again forgetting his manners, Bracken cut in, "I know for a fact that there's something dark about him. Seth even saw it! He's in here right now! Seth, tell him about the smoky ribbons!"

Bracken looked hysterical, so Seth knew he had to do something. His grandpa was searching the room for Seth, and that's what prompted him to reach for the pen on the desk and write, _I'm here grandpa, and it's true...about Gavin. I was looking out the window before I was hit with the cryx and I saw him talking with Kendra. There were these terrible black ribbons of smoke surrounding Gavin. They cringed away from Kendra..._

In that moment, Mr. Sorenson knew it was his grandson communicating with him. He felt almost as though he could see Seth as he wrote the words.

Nodding, Mr. Sorenson stated, "Well, we're going to have to have a talk with Gavin. From there, we will decide on what to do about the Vasilis."

**Does anyone else sense an adventure? I knew you guys were still out there! Thank you so very much for giving me someone to write for:)**

**Love, peace and Bobby Sherman,**

**Linsey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fablehaven: The Curse of the Fabled Swords**

**Disclaimer: Fablehaven and any of its' original characters are the pure genius of Brandon Mull, only new characters that are laced into the story are my creations.**

**Chapter 5 **

Gavin sat in the oversized arm chair, nervously running his hand through his coal black hair. Bracken sat in a similar chair, arms crossed and an accusatory screw to his face. Mr. Sorenson shuffled around his office, fumbling with an object wrapped in burlap...yup burlap. An energy shifted and swirled about the room, calling to him, pulling him in. Every time Mr. Sorenson waved the mystery object through the air, a light scent wafted like a burning incent. Gavin could practically feel his pupils swell with the urge to transform.

"Gavin...are...are you okay?" Mr. Sorenson questioned cautiously. To Gavin's surprise he found himself halfway on top of Mr. Sorenson's desk reaching for the mess of fabric. If looks could kill whilst also question, Bracken nailed it. Bracken's hard stare practically forced Gavin to creep off the desk and sit sheepishly back down in his chair. Were his skin not so tanned the color of his embarrassment would have burned bright on his face.

With one last odd look and a protective squeeze of the burlap, Mr. Sorenson took a wary seat at his desk.

"Alright then...um...shall we begin?"

Mr. Sorenson gave one last glance at both boys before saying, "Now, it has been brought to my attention that a specific weapon in the weapon room," he gestured at the burlap, "has been tampered with. Such misuse has cause Seth to turn entirely invisible. Only Bracken is able to hear him. You see, Gavin, no one is pointing fingers at you but I have considered certain insight and placed a few details in alignment. To be blunt, did you have anything to do with the cryx on the Vasilis?"

Stunned beyond belief, it took Gavin a moment to muster the words, "Sir...I beg your pardon but...what is a cryx?"

Nodding, Mr. Sorenson found the answer to his own question through Gavin's inquiry. Relieved, he explained, "A cryx is a dark spell cast upon an item to use it for tracking. It is awakened by touch and, as recently discovered, does not mix well with the combination of Shadow Charmer and Mermaid Whisperer..."

"Actually," Bracken cut in as politely as possible, "Seth says his Mermaid Whisperer powers are near to gone. The Shadow Charmer in him seems to be diluting the Mermaid Whisperer."

"Interesting," Mr. Sorenson nodded thoughtfully, "Well since it wasn't Gavin it seems we have nothing to worry about. Now we must find out who managed to conjure up such dark and ancient magic. In the meantime though-"

Once again Bracken cut in, but with an irritated undertone, "Wait, so you're just going to take his word for his innocence? But he didn't even say he was innocent! With all due respect, you have no way of knowing whether he was lying or telling the truth! I mean..."

Bracken was red in the face and Gavin was shocked that Bracken had the audacity to continue this nonsense! What was wrong with him? Feeling framed and more than slightly perturbed, Gavin swung his head toward the babbling unicorn.

"Now listen here Bracken, I have never defied you, never antagonized you, never plotted against you and when have I ever proven to have anything but good intentions? Quite frankly I'm sick and tired of you accusing me to be the cause of every bad thing that happens around here! It's not like I asked for no essence, it's not like I planned on having it sucked from my eyes and I most certainly wasn't expecting to DIE! That's right pony boy I died fighting a DEMON! Seriously I am-"

Gavin hadn't realized how worked up he was becoming until he could feel the black scales tunneling from his skin. Through grit teeth he excused himself and bolted out of the room. A moment later the smack of the back door could be heard ringing through the house.

A silence settled on the room as Bracken looked after Gavin.

"Well then..." Bracken shattered the unexpected silence. Turning back to Mr. Sorenson he was surprised to find a stern face.

"Gavin is right you know." Mr. Sorenson chastised.

It was Bracken's turn to be shocked "Sir?"

Mr. Sorenson shook his head, "You've never been exactly friendly with the poor boy and what has he ever done to deserve it? He's done nothing but help, which is why I'm sending him with you and Seth to return the Vasilis to the Singing Sisters."

Bracken was mortified and his face surely relayed it, "But sir-"

"No, no, no," Mr. Sorenson cut in, shaking his head in disapproval, "you are to take him, and you are to be pleasant with him. And no, Kendra is not going. I'm afraid you two will rip her in half fighting over her. Seth is fifteen, Gavin is seventeen, almost eighteen, and you are over one hundred. You three should be able to handle yourselves."

With that Mr. Sorenson stood and the conversation was finished. Bracken sat back in the arm chair, annoyed and shocked. As Mr. Sorenson walked out the door he ordered, "I would like you to leave within two days; I've already arranged plane tickets."

The room fell silent and the click of the door was like a thunder boom. Forgetting that Seth was still in the room, Bracken was startled to hear his voice.

"Bracken, aren't you excited! We get to go on another adventure! Heck yeah I have been sooooo bored here...you have no idea how much it sucks to be invisible. We're going on a plane whoo hoo!"

Seth's voice was filled with excitement, yet Bracken could feel the dread eating away at his antique insides.

-COTFS-

Robin stared at a bright red leaf, it's pigment mesmerizing. The forest was serene and highly fascinating that afternoon, the cool air feeling gentle against his sun soaked skin and the bright autumn leaves swirling down from above were stunning. Removing his leather bound journal from under his arm, he placed the leaf onto the handmade paper. With a wave of his hand the leaf became one with the paper and was secured to the page. Closing the book, he continued along the beaten path deeper into the bright forest.

It was tiny powers such as that that Robin chose not to share with his new friends, or even Abcd. Though he was a Twilight Elf prince, he would rather them think he was basically powerless. He wasn't quite sure why, maybe because it seemed more humble? He couldn't put his finger on it, but he didn't particularly mind. The day was beautiful, the leaves were gorgeous and nothing could possible ruin this utterly normal day...

That is, until he stumbled onto the new area of the reserve. The land was somehow mountainous, with plateaus as far as Robin could see. Random trees and areas of grass dotted the brown earth. The sun was shining bright, yet it was not exactly warm...the place felt odd to Robin. As he searched the plateau tops he spotted a figure, with bright red hair and a weather worn red dress staring straight at him. He squinted and leaned forward to get a better look when an accented voice cooed from his shoulder.

"Hello stranger," her voice was thick with a Spanish accent, and whipping around to see her, he saw why. She looked like a person dressed up for El Dia De Los Muertos, but upon further scrutiny, he observed that the webs and blue holes in her face were real! Her skin was pale but her eyes were bright blue, and her flower adorned hair was mahogany brown. The long black dress wrapped about her body was also worn from time and as she stepped closer to him he could see she was barefoot.

Her long fingernail glided under his chin, forcing him to look in her bright, yet dead, blue eyes.

She was inches from his face when her lips muttered, "What is an elf doing here?"

_Of course_, Robin thought, _I'm always the one to stumble upon a new species in Fablehaven_!

**That's all for now folks! This chapter was so fun to write on account of the new species I pulled out of my brain! Oh and Plainly insanely, how does a novella sound?:) I'd be happy to work with you as a "ghost writer" for you idea! You see, I already have so many characters in this novel already, I just don't want it to get more confusing...like it did in the last book:) So if you have an account PM me or if you don't then just let me know through review! **

**Again, thank you to everyone who reads! Making others happy through my work is the best feeling in the world. **

**Love, peace and Bobby Sherman,**

**Linsey**


End file.
